Face Off er Scratch Off
by Scarbie
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are so competitive they fight over anything, including scratch off lottery tickets.


Title: Face Off...er Scratch Off  
Characters: Ichigo + Renji (friendship)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_ or any of its wonderful characters.  
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are so competitive they fight over anything, including scratch-off lottery tickets.

Hey, let's play this!" Renji said, pointing to the scratch-off tickets taped on the window of the cashier's window at the Chinese food restaurant.

"Why?" Ichigo asked sounding very irritated. Renji tended to bring that out in him.

"Well for one because you get one free with a thirty dollar purchase and you know we're going to spend that much on food for us."

Both guys thought about how much they ate and how much Rukia could eat. Thinking of the slight girl made them wonder where she put all that food.

"And you can get another one for just one dollar! That dollar can become so much more!"

The orange-haired boy sighed and turned to face his rival-friend. There truly was a sucker born every minute.

"Renji, they count on idiotic thinking just like that! I can't believe you would fall for something like this."

One of Renji's tattooed eyebrows twitched. He frowned and said, "Be like that. I'll get the other one myself but you get the free one, Blondie!"

Ichigo couldn't choke down the anger caused by the nickname. It was almost as bad as 'Strawberry.' "Stop calling me that, RED!"

Renji looked at Ichigo over his shoulder and gave the younger man a smirk. "Whatever."

Ichigo shoved the redheaded nuisance out of his way and placed the food order. He remembered to ask for the free lotto ticket.

"May I have a Lucky—he thought it would say 'Million'—Lady?"

Oh of course, Lady Luck. Ichigo thought it would be clever if it wasn't so lame.

Renji laughed at Ichigo but then remembered he wanted one too and he didn't have the excuse of just getting one because it was a bonus. It was the only thing he was getting.

"Uh… give me one of those Lucky Ladies too." If it was Ikkaku asking for it, he knew the bald man wouldn't care about the name and would probably find it charming.

"Here you are young man," the older woman behind the counter gave him a smile. Was he just imagining things or was she leering at him?

She gave him the ticket touching his hand more than was necessary. Renji quickly walked away and glanced back at the woman with a wary look.

This exchange did not go by without notice.

Ichigo was sitting down in a booth snickering at his friend. "I think you have a way with the ladies, Renji. Old ladies!"

"Shut up!" Renji said with a slight flush to his cheeks. From anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell. Maybe both. He decided to switch subject. "What's our number?"

Ichigo's eyes flicked down to the receipt in his hand. "263."

The last number called was 251.

"Let's see if we have anything while we wait," Renji suggested.

Ichigo took his ticket from the middle of the table and dragged it closer to him. He then reached in his pocket for a coin and came up empty. He used all his change between the gum he bought for Rukia before they went to school and giving the cashier exact change in the restaurant.

Before he could return his attention to his ticket he heard a clinking sound. He looked up and noticed Renji grinning at him.

"I'm giving your broke ass some change."

"Whatever. I think you owe me money anyway, jerk."

"No, I don't!"

Ichigo stared at him hard and said, "Hmm…" as if he was pretty sure the Vice Captain did owe him. It was starting to make Renji nervous and second-guess himself.

"Do I?" Renji asked.

Ichigo continued to stare at Renji for ten more seconds before he started laughing.

"Nah, I was just messing with your head!"

"Give me my damn fifty yen back!" Renji said as he reached to get the coin off the table but Ichigo was too fast for him and snatched it first.

The shorter man scoffed saying "Now what?" with his body language that left the redhead fuming.

Renji decided he didn't want to make a scene in the restaurant right at that moment. They hadn't gotten their food yet. He gave Ichigo a cold smile that said, "You lucked out" and reached into his pocket again for another coin for himself.

Ichigo already had a head start on scratching off his ticket. Renji wondered if either of them would win anything.

"Only one way to find out," Renji thought as he scratched the surface of the ticket, rapidly catching up to Ichigo. He looked over to see how his friend was coming along.

"Oh no you don't, bastard!" Ichigo said, covering up his ticket as if it were an exam paper and running his borrowed coin over the surface even faster. His hand slipped and he ended up making a nick in the particleboard and formica table.

"Hahahaha, dumbass!" Renji crowed. "Getting all spastic just cuz I looked to see what you got. Not like you won anything anyway."

Ichigo looked so downcast that Renji almost felt badly for making fun of him. When he was about to pat the younger man on the shoulder, Ichigo grabbed the ticket and shoved it in Renji's face.

"In your face!" he said for the sake of being redundant. "1000 yen!"

Renji grimaced and looked at his own ticket. He didn't have anything. Not even a free ticket.

"Damn it. I lost… again."

Ichigo's expression softened. "If it makes you feel better you can cash it in…"

Renji's eyes widened.

"…and bring me my money." Ichigo gave him an insufferable smirk.

"You little jerk," Renji muttered under his breath.

"Number 263!" the cashier called.

"That's us," Ichigo said, getting up. He looked over at the older woman and then Renji. "Maybe you should get it. She might be more generous with the sweet and sour sauce and hot mustard."

"What the hell you need all that hot mustard for anyway. It's nasty! Plus you have to cash in your ticket."

Ichigo looked at his winning ticket again and held it up to eye level. "Oh yeah, that's right! It wasn't a losing ticket like yours."

Renji clenched his teeth and fist.

"263!" The cashier called again sounding more impatient.  
----------  
After leaving the restaurant Ichigo considered how he could spend his winnings. "Maybe we can rent some movies?"

"That's not a bad idea. We just have to make sure it's something that all of us will like including Rukia. It would be easier to find something if she was here with us instead of Karin's softball game."

"Yeah, that girl's taste in movies is so weird. Wait a minute!" Ichigo said and stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"I remember Keigo and Mizuno talking about some movie, _Dannie Dorko_, or something like that and saying it was good.

"And?"

"They mentioned it had a bunny in it!"

Renji smiled. "_Dannie Dorko_ it is!"

THE END

A/N: I tried to get Rukia in this story but it ended up being just Ichigo and Renji. Those two are such idiots and their arguments always make me laugh. lol It seemed more in character for Renji not to win the lottery. Poor Renji.


End file.
